Ash's Tale : Flames and the Mind
by edoome7
Summary: When Ash Ketchum is mutilated by a gyarados, a benevolent charizard saves his life. Being imbued with psychic powers from a hypno and the strength, from the attack how far can Ash go? Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon


It was a hot day in the Kanto region. Every creature under the sun felt the sweltering heat emanating from the life giving star. Even the most energetic growlithe felt the heat beating down on them. So it was no surprise that a young boy by the name of Ash Ketchum was desperately trying to beat the heat. To remedy the problem, he decided to go down to the coolest lake in Kanto, or so Ash claimed. Ash was the one person who knew about the lake in a secluded area of the forest. As a child the danger of telling no one about _his_ lake flew right over his head. His seven year old mid led him to believe that the benefits of having a secret place all to himself, far outweighed the cons. You could even see it in his demeanor. He was singing to himself and lightly skipping. Because his mother could have no idea of the danger he would be in, she let him go. After all, This was a common occurrence during the summer so his mother, Delia, thought nothing of it. However Ash was unlucky that day, for there was an unforeseen predator lurking under the surface of the lake watching,waiting, and biding it's time so that it could sinks it teeth into Ash.

* * *

The predator was swimming silently. It was in it's element, it was the king of this lake. It was hungry, however and it was looking for its next meal. It heard a splash. There was fresh meat in the water. It was practically salivating over the chance for fresh meat. It was sick of eating the magikarps and the goldeen. It could hardly resist its instinct to dive out of the water and swallow the meat whole. But it was no stranger to patience and it waited, still in the water for the meat to come to the center of the lake. After the meat splashed about it finally made its way to the deeper lake. Its patience had come to fruition. Finally, it was time to strike.

* * *

Ash had gone to the deep end, the place where his mommy always told him never to go. He did not heed her warning and soon he was going to pay the price. He did not know this though, so he played in the water oblivious to the predator in the murky depths. Ash may have been wrapped up in his own little world, but even he noticed the slow, even lazy movements of the sea snake below him. It was a gyarados. His mother told him that he ever saw one he was to swim to shore immediately. He did just that, even though he had no idea it was more futile than he could ever imagine. He was nearing the shore now and he thought he might make it. The gyarados below him had other plans however. It leapt out of the water, and other any other circumstances Ash might have thought it beautiful, for it was the epitome of grace. However he knew instinctually that he was prey for the gyarados, so he swam as fast as he humanly could. This saved his life, but not his leg. The gyarados had torn his left leg off and his world exploded in pain. Somehow through some miracle he reached shore. He fell unconscious and our story would have ended there if not for a single Pokémon.

* * *

A wandering Charizard entered a clearing with a lake. These things were normal, however, the boy who was missing a leg was odd. She instantly felt sympathy. While it would be simple to eat the boy, the Charizard matron felt sympathy. She had just mothered a litter of charmander and was sympathetic to the boy's plight. Deciding to bring the boy to her nest she realized that she would have to do something about the boy's leg. There was only one thing she could think to do. Turning her **Ember** on its lowest level, she began to cauterize the wound. It was a long arduous process, but when it was done she picked the boy up in her claws and flew to her treetop nest. It would be hard to take care of the boy along with her litter of three, but she would manage, somehow.

* * *

When she arrived at the nest she collapsed in exhaustion. Her understanding was that small humans were light but she was proven wrong almost to the point that it was funny. On a less funny note her litter was already trying to eat the poor human. With a wide sweep of her tail she beat them back.

"NO" she cried with anger.

After the work she went through she would not let her dumb cubs eat her human. Since the cubs were sufficiently fearful she could focus on other things. The boy appeared to be in the deep rest. One charmeleon's trainer was struck by lightning and never woke up. Whenever similar effects occurred it was always called the deep rest despite the validity of the statement. Humans and pokemon alike would never awake from the deep rest. While she wasn't sure if one of her contacts could help, she had to ask.

* * *

"So this is what you ask of us" said the lead Hypno. "You wish for me to bring the boy out of his deep sleep. The Hypno probed her mind for confirmation that she wanted this. It was astounding for the Hypno to see how much the mother Charizard cared for this human. The only thing she cared for more was the survival of her family and that was only natural.

" I will do as you ask under one condition."

 _And what is that?_

"In three years time you must bring him back so I may judge whether or not I have made the right choice in saving his life."

 _I agree._

"Then we are settled. I will perform the ritual of the mind to restore his to what it once was.

* * *

Ash awoke in a new environment. It was a nest that was made up of sticks and leaves that was quite uncomfortable. Suddenly, he realized something. He had no idea who he was. All he could remember was the haunting face of a gyarados and the warmth of a charizard. Other than that he had no idea who or where he was. Then he saw the form of the charizard. For some reason he knew this this thing had saved his life. But then he realized something. His left leg was gone at the thigh. When he realized he felt bile enter his throat as he retched into the nest. The charmander were apparently grateful for this pre-breakfast meal and made short work of it. Seeing this made Ash retch until his stomach was empty. Because his stomach was empty he could focus on other things. His mind felt sharper than sharp. He usually had trouble focusing on one thing but he felt as focused as he had ever been even after vomiting. Another thing was the well of energy inside of him. It felt pink and made him feel like his IQ had risen 100 points.

"What is this " Ash asked himself terrified of this strange alien power.

The charmander had also backed away in fear. Ash wondered why and looked down on them. Ash then realized that if he was looking down at them...

He looked at his foot and realized that they were off the ground.

For the second time that day, Ash Ketchum fainted

A\N: This is my first fic so some feedback would help. I am just trying to write a fic. I would also like to point out that there is a difference between constructive criticism and flames. There will be no moderating reviews so there could be possible profanity if that offends fic will be updated every Tuesday. This is Edoome7 signing off.


End file.
